Family Matters
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Michael Myers has his own family, but will his mindset for murder ruin everything he has going for him? My first Halloween FF, please reveiw, so I can improve. Any addional Ideas for chapters are welcome too...
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OC(s)

This is my first Halloween Fan Fiction, so if I need to improve something, tell me...

Other than that...I hope you enjoy!

"Michael?!"

Michael Myers looked around the room.

A girl of about fourteen with blonde hair walked to the center of the living room picking Michael up beneath his arms.

The toddler screamed his displeasure at the girl's actions.

"Mikey, would you be so kind, as to SHUT-UP! I'm on the freak'in phone...gawd..."

'This girl is my sister?' The four year old thought unhappily dabbing at his eyes with small hands.

Michael's skin was pasty white, his copper colored hair was always unruly, and he showed as little emotion as possible.

"If you promise not to be a bad wittle baby, and wonder off...you can go play."

The girl set the infant down with a thunck that knocked the breath out of him.

He could hear his sister in the kitchen.

"Well, Jaremy, My parents are out tonight...you can come over in an hour. Sound good?"

Baby Michael crawled away.

Away from everything....

His Family, and home to live with more loving parents, and siblings.

Michael woke-up angry...If only he had....

Hayden, his wife, felt the bed tremble.

Upon rolling over, Hayden found her husband trembling violently.

"Michael...honey, what's wrong?"

Hayden dare not touch Michael when he was mad, because he had a bad habit of lashing out at the wrong person...she had the scars to prove it.

Michael's onyx eyes caught Hayden's pale purple ones.

He shook his head no.

"Michael, cut the crap...What the hell's wrong with you? Don't give me this nothing shit."

Her voice wasn't angry just firm and demanding.

Michael smiled behind his mask...

Hayden would understand.

She always did.


	2. Intruder

Disclaimer: I only own Hayden, Seth, and Deseray, nothing else...

The night before was forgotten, and the Myers family had just assembled for breakfast.

Hayden was busily rushing around the kitchen making eggs, toast, sausage,...etcetera.

Seth, (Michael's son who was 15), was hungrily scarfing down everything thrust on his plate by his Mother.

Michael himself was sitting in his chair, feet propped up on the table, earning a disapproving scowl from Hayden.

"Feet _off_ the table, Michael."

Michael obeyed and sat up straight and...

Hayden threw down the pan of butter she had been trying to melt for eggs.

"Damn it! Michael grow the hell up! Stop that pouting....I mean it." Hayden warned, picking up a scalding hot skillet, and brandishing it.

Michael winced.

He quit pouting and once again his face was an emotionless mask.

The fire in Hayden's eyes sizzled out, and she looked pleadingly at her husband.

Walking forward a few steps Hayden placed a shaking hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Michael, I-I didn't mean to..."

Michael placed his hand on top of Hayden's.

His eyes told her everything she needed to 'hear'.

"Daddy? Can you drive me to the mall to meet Bebers?" A teenage girl trilled down the stairs into the kitchen.

The owner of the voice appeared a minute later.

Michael's eyes widened, and he edged closer to the utensil drawer.

Hayden backed against it first and choked out:

"Deseray? Please go...."

"CHANGE NOW!" Seth yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Dad was thinking it, I voiced it..."

Michael's eyes were darting around, seeing things everyone knew were in his mind.

Images from long ago.

Had that not been the case he would have slapped Seth a high five.

Seth knew how to say what his Dad felt.

Hayden pushed Seth back in case Michael reacted badly to his memory.

Hayden stayed locked against the drawer.

Her body tensed.

Deseray rolled her eyes, and stepped forward slowly.

Michael's body was going through spasms.

"Daddy?"

Deseray was starting to feel nervous...

"Daddy? I want to tell you something..."

Michael seemed to have calmed down; He was still.

Deseray looked her father in the eye, and spoke slowly.

"Daddy, _**I'm not Judith**_."

Michael slowly nodded up and down, yes, he understood that concept.

"Life was _so _much easier when _**mom**_ still picked your outfits."

Michael had fully snapped out of it by now and wrapped his son in a one armed hug.

The Man Hug of closeness.

"Dad always did favor you." Deseray mumbled watching in disgust and pain.

Hayden turned to Deseray, finally, becoming animated.

"Go change."

"Why?"

Deseray was wearing an electric blue tank top, and a pink mini skirt.

She was 17.

Deseray stared at her mother like she were a stranger.

"You _encourage _this behavior of favoritism?! He approved this last week!"

Michael and Seth cocked their heads to the side, simultaneously.

Deseray cut daggers at her Father who stared back at her.

Her blue ones locked on his onyx ones.

The funny thing was, Hayden nor Michael had blue eyes.

Michael wondered on occasion if Deseray was even his...

She was still staring at him.

He knew she was his by her personality.

She may have physically looked like Hayden, but her personality...

Completely Michael.

He shook his head left to right.

"No favorites Dad?"

Again he shook his head no, and stepped forward to comfort her.

His 'alleged' baby girl.

He inwardly laughed...Alleged, that was a good one...

"Go to hell you...you...LIAR!" Deseray sobbed, shattering Michael's thoughts.

She bolted up the stairs, and the door to her room slammed.

Seth bounded after her.

"I'll talk to her."

Hayden stared at Michael for a moment.

Michael was glancing up the stairs.

Hayden sighed deeply.

"Michael? We have to talk..."

The hesitation in Hayden's voice, the strain...

Were his assumptions correct?

He prayed not...

"Deseray isn't..."

A scream filled the small house.

Both parents snapped to attention.

"DADDY!!!!"

The stairs were dark and narrow, but Michael's feet were sure.

Hayden was tripping over every step.

They weren't reaching the door fast enough for Michael's taste.

After a minute more he was standing in front of the door.

He knocked on it cautiously.

"MICHAEL!" Hayden shrieked.

Leveling his shoulder to the door, he stepped back, and flew at the door taking it off the hinges.

Hayden rushed in after him.

"DADDY! WHO IS THAT?!"

Michael turned around and saw a man of 26 or 27 standing in his daughter's room.

His fists clenched.

He launched at the stranger, tripped on a pile of 'teen scene' magazines, allowing the man to scamper out the window, and shimmy down an oak tree a-ways to the bottom.

Hayden threw her arms around Deseray loudly thanking God she was okay.

Michael got up and took his wife's lead, minus the talking.

Deseray allowed herself to be hugged by her parents.

After a moment Seth joined them and closed the window, locking it in the process.

Michael inspected his trembling daughter for injuries.

Deseray just trembled some more.

"Who was that?"

With Deseray's one question, the flood gate opened and Hayden was the interrogator.


	3. Tommy! What the frick!

Disclaimer: I don't own Michael or Halloween...Get on with the story.

"Did he hurt you?" Hayden asked holding her daughter at arms length.

Deseray rolled her eyes.

"Mom I think Dad established that." Deseray sneered sarcastically.

Hayden glanced at Deseray with a look that only a Mother can give.

Hayden continued.

"Deseray,...did he...you know..."

Hayden let the sentence hang unfinished.

Deseray's eyes grew wide.

"You mean did he rape me?!"

"Yes, That's what I meant."

Michael stiffened.

Deseray noticed.

"My god Mom, your going to make Dad furious."

Deseray buried her head in her hands.

"Who was that Daddy?!"

Michael looked at Hayden.

"TOMMY?!"

Michael nodded slowly...

What should he do know?

Find Tommy or let it go...

He knew he couldn't let it go.


	4. Super Soak That Seth

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff you don't recognize.

_Outside._

_It was cold and dark._

_Perfect for the surprise._

_And if he timed it just right..._

Michael was just walking out the door to get the previous morning's mail.

It was the only time he could really roam Haddonfield freely.

After a few breaths, Michael had reached the mail box.

**Behind the tree.**

Michael was acutely aware of someone other than himself present in the yard.

**Tommy wouldn't be stupid enough to risk coming back if he though anyone had recognized him...Would he?**

It wouldn't hurt to check.

Michael began his search, hastily tossing the mail to the ground.

_**(*Even psychotic murders procrastinate when opening bills*)**_

Appraising the yard was yielding no results as to who could be there.

Tree branches rustled behind him.

He turned in enough time to see a few leaves fall to the ground lazily.

Upon further inspection nothing appeared wrong, the breeze could have easily picked up the leaves....easily, but not likely...It was also very cold today.

Michael shivered.

_This was the perfect opportunity...the rock had been the perfect decoy..._

_oh, crap...The branch was fal..._

There was a snap and thud sound behind Michael.

A 'Super soaker' water gun lay in the grass at his feet.

His eyes followed in a straight line to...Seth?

_The sneak attack was rigged..._

Seth looked up from the branch he was on top of:

"I meant to do that."

Michael rolled his eyes, and picked up the water gun.

He inched closer to Seth.

Seth's eyes widened.

"Dad, put it down....I was only playing...please don't hurt me, or soak me...Which ever your thinking of..."

Michael was standing directly over top of Seth.

He dropped the super soaker, and ran.

Seth sat up, and watched his father run around the side of the house.

Feeling clever, Seth rounded the other side of the house.

There was a snap behind him.

Seth spun around pulled the trigger and wasted all the water on...a rock?

"What the..."

A stream of cold water caught Seth in the chest as he turned around.

"CHEATER!" Seth sputtered.

Michael put his thumb over the opening and squirted Seth once more.

When he was done he diposited the hose on the ground running for the safety of the kitchen.

Hayden was making breakfast already.

"Super Soaker day."

The door banged open.

Seth walked in drenched.

Hayden giggled.

"Your husband,my father, is the biggest cheater on the planet...And my underwear are soaked now."

Hayden tossed him a towel.

"Go change...your dripping on the floor."

Seth walked by his mother quietly enough.

"I want a rematch Tuesday!" Seth whispered to his father before vacating the kitchen.

Michael sat back in the chair...Another Super Soaker war was won....Until Tuesday when he'd let Seth win.

Why ruin his fun, let him think he was the winner...I didn't matter...until Tuesday...

Seth came back a minute later in fresh clothes, and with a soggy mood.

Michael was utterly happy at the moment.

A creak above his head alerted him of his daughter's awakening.

"Oh, crap...She's up." Seth murmered under his breath.


End file.
